Northern Exposure
by MoparGirl1
Summary: It's been three weeks since Addison returned to Fort Collins. SG-1 has finally been given permission to further explore P4X-336 and Daniel wants to see Addy while he has a chance. Sorry, I'm not so good with summaries. This is really just a bit of fluff and nonsense for those of you who liked my Daniel story. Rated T.
1. Distance between Us

**A/N: Hey all, I'm back. This little piece picks up three weeks after the other! For anyone who is reading this and has not read the other, you should go back and read Better than Affleck. Also, I still haven't watched post Daniels ascension more than an episode or two. And I'm still uncertain if everything I'm writing works with canon background. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Distance Between Us.**

**Three weeks later**

* * *

Brow furrowed in concentration, Daniel Jackson distractedly bent the thick blue folder he held in one hand on the palm of his other, his gait quick as he made his way to Sam's lab. The sole's of his boots tapped against the concrete floor as he walked. He went through his mental checklist again.

He was certain he had gotten everything organized and readied that he needed to before he left town. Janet had just given him the examination he was due for before he could use a suit again. He had a kit that he'd built precisely for missions similar to this. Although he would not need much of it this first trip, that was why he had packed a smaller one. Though he had gotten it out all the same. He'd made sure he had extra batteries for both cameras, his basic tool kit, two extra lenses, and he was taking Sam the rest of the notes she needed. He would normally spend the last few days pouring over notes and reacquainting himself with anything that could be helpful, but he wanted to see Addy. He'd been planning on going next weekend, but with everything that was happening, it could become difficult for him to leave. Despite not being offworld for the entire mission, this endeavor could take up almost as much time as it would if they were going to be gone. Quite possibly more because of that very fact.

It had been three weeks since she left, the first one of which he really felt her absence. They were together so much over the previous weeks, Daniel had grown used to her being there. They had not planned it, but they saw each other every day. She had only stayed the night with him a couple of times, but it just felt natural to see her as much as he could.

There was also the fact he and Sam had both spent much time pouring over data in the last few weeks and that alleviated most of the guilt he might feel.

However, if he forgot anything, he wasn't going to have very much time to fix the issue on Monday morning. They were due to leave at 0800 and Daniel knew he would probably be here by 0500 because he was who he was. And he would double-check everything anyway, no matter how meticulous he had been yesterday and today. All of his and Samantha Carter's work had paid off: General Hammond had finally agreed to let them explore P4X-336 further. The planet had no breathable atmosphere, so they wouldn't be staying offworld. The fact that they could not made Jack O'Neill happy. Jack really did not care for extended stays off planet with nothing to do. Daniel normally didn't mind it, but then again, when he was offworld for extended periods, he was always busy. Honestly, though, he wasn't so certain how he felt about the idea now. Closing that thought down before it could go any further, Daniel refused to think about all the things he was already keeping from her.

Pursing his lips, Daniel checked his watch as he rounded the corner just ten feet from the door to Sam's lab, he realised he didn't have much time now. Not if he wanted to depart by two thirty. If he left by two thirty, that should put him ahead of evening traffic when he reached Denver, and he really did not want to be in Denver after four. Evening traffic would add at least an hour maybe two onto his trip and Addy had only managed to rearrange her schedule enough to not be on call tonight through Sunday morning. He would also prefer to miss Jack before he left the mountain if he could manage it. Daniel's sudden announcement this morning that he was going to be out of town this weekend had given Jack new ammo. Daniel wasn't military, but he was still salary and worked hours like he was; so he'd talked to General Hammond, making sure it was alright for him to go. The older man had given Daniel a surprised look but said 'of course' as long as he was ready. Jack had immediately gotten that glint in his eyes, however. The one that made Daniel instantly regret opening his mouth.

Jack had stopped giving Daniel a hard time about not having a life and now asked questions about Addy. Anything from a few weeks ago, in the commissary one morning when Jack asked Daniel if his new friend preferred pancakes or waffles to if she minded how much time he spent with his head shoved in a book. The best one yet had been the day Jack was trying to talk Sam into going to see the Broncos and Bears play in Denver, Sam had been busy. Jack had turned around and asked Daniel not if he wanted to go, but if Addy was a football fan. Daniel confirmed the question and Jack had responded with a moment of silence followed by a, "Huh, she's a real person then." Daniel had yet to confirm or deny that they were together that day in the commissary, but it apparently hadn't made a difference to the older man, who had found a new subject to needle him with. Daniel had finally told Jack he was in fact with her two days later on a mission. It wasn't that Daniel necessarily wanted to keep her secret, but that the entire situation was just new to him. Or it felt like it. It had been so long since he had someone in his life, he himself was still getting used to it. He had searched for Sha're for three years, found her twice, only to lose her in the end. Daniel still wasn't sure about certain things with Addy but he knew he didn't need Jack making him anymore unsettled than he already found himself.

For a moment, the sound of Addy's voice after he had asked her if she wanted company this weekend filled his head, his chest tightening. "Yes," she had said softly and his heart had beat a little harder. He had missed her over the last three weeks since she went back to Fort Collins. A lot actually. But it was more than just simply that: he missed the feel of her and the tightness he sometimes felt in his chest just being near her.

"Daniel," Sam said as he stepped into her office, stopping his thoughts.

"Sam," he said as he made his way across the open space to her workstation. "I think that's all of it," he said, handing her the folder.

"Thanks." Sam laid it on the table beside her, her attention returning to her computer screen. "Are you ready to go?" She asked, her attention coming back to him.

"Pretty much."

Sam studied Daniel for a moment, "Addy must be happy you're coming to see her?"

"I think so," Daniel said, meeting Sam's gaze, a slight smile lifting his lips.

"It's been a while right?"

"Yeah. Three weeks, " he replied with a nod. "Do you need anything more before I go?" Part of him was feeling a little bad about leaving Sam to handle everything on her own. He usually made sure he was around in case she needed help.

"You should come and take a look at this," Sam said. Pushing her chair back from her computer a bit.

Glancing down at his watch again, Daniel made his way around Sam's workstation. "What is it?"

Sam grabbed the remote to the vcr, hitting rewind. Sam pushed play and said, "This is the latest imagery from the UAV. I just downloaded it." They had sent a longer range UAV out earlier today. "This is about an hour from the gate on foot. I think," she said.

Daniel watched the aerial footage. Below a large city opened up. There were signs of a village near the gate, but had suspected there was a settlement nearby because of the roadway near the gate and the large dry river bed on the other side of the road. For all of their stargate they were still a primitive people. So there settlements would be close to easily accessible water. "Is there more?"

"I am not sure. I haven't watched that far yet."

Daniel nodded, glancing down at his watch again. The urge to grab a stool and stay right here and watch this with Sam was there. But he wanted to see Addy and he had told her he would meet her at the animal hospital she was working at.

"What time do you need to leave by?"

Brow creased, Daniel looked over at Sam, having to think for a moment before he could answer. "Two-thirty."

Sam watched as Daniel attention returned to the screen. Jack seemed intent on messing with Daniel about Addy and Daniel played right into it. In all fairness, she supposed it wouldn't matter if Daniel was open about his relationship or not. Jack was like a child with a new toy, he would never let the younger man be. Truthfully, she knew that all of them, even Teal'c to a degree, were curious about the veterinary student who had caught Daniel's interest, but as for Sam, she was just happy for her friend.

He was different now, lighter maybe. Sam was glad to see it after everything he had been through the last few years, but she did wonder how Daniel would do with keeping so much from Addy. For she and even Jack, they were used to half of their lives being classified. Daniel wasn't, not really, but he had told her Addy's father was a retired Army Colonel so that could work in his favor.

Jack stepped into the room, effectively ending any further conversation that may have come and Sam's thoughts.

The older man stopped in the doorway, partially eaten apple in hand, he rested his shoulder against the door jam nonchalantly. He watched Daniel closely for a moment.

"So when do we get to meet her?" Jack asked then took another bite from his apple.

Daniel turned his upper torso, arms folded over his chest, he squinted at Jack through his glasses for a minute before he returned his attention to Sam. It was on the tip of Daniel's tongue to tell the older man never, but he kept his words to himself, knowing anything he said would only fuel Jack's amusement.

"If you keep avoiding the topic, I might start to think you don't want us to meet her." When Daniel made no reply the older man went on. "She got a tail or something?" Inquired Jack with a shrug.

As Daniel remained silent again, Jack took the advantage. "No?" he asked with a shake of his head. "Extra fingers then?"

Squinting as his attention stayed on the computer screen. "No," he began in a far more even tone than he felt like using. "I assure you Jack, Addy has the appropriate number of fingers. No more. No less."

"Ahhhh," Jack began, drawing out the sound. "I see, she is perfect then."

Straightening up, Daniel looked at Jack, his lips slightly puckered, "I don't remember ever saying she was Perfect."

"That's the issue. You never say anything," Jack observed, moving further into the room he rested his elbow on the top of one of Carter's filing cabinets.

**XxX**

Keeping his elbow on top of the filing cabinet, Jack pivoted, watching the younger man leave the room. "Hey sure, you bet ya," Jack said in response to Daniels see ya. He turned around, taking another bite out of his apple, a pensive look on his face. "What do you suppose she's like?" He asked Sam after he finished chewing.

"I don't know, sir," the blonde said, folding her arms over her chest, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Good looking," Jack said, then took another bite. She had seemed so across the restaurant that night before Christmas.

"Intelligent," Sam added. Amused and not at all surprised the first thought he had was that Addison was good looking. Sam's smile grew as Jack's attention dropped back to his partially eaten apple; he silently stared at it, still wearing that thoughtful expression. "And she likes football."

"Pretty and smart and she likes football," he said, nodding. His attention came back to Carter. "You don't suppose she's stuffy like him, do ya?"

"I don't know sir," Sam said, eyes sparkling slightly. "I thought you said 'liking football' meant she was a real person?" she continued, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but she's a Broncos fan, that means she was an Elway fan."

"I see," Sam said, even though she didn't.

"Well, I guess there's no accounting for taste," Jack said dismissively. He started to turn and walk off and then Sam spoke again.

"I think I can understand it, sir."

Jack turned back around, his eyes narrowing.

"I mean, what was Elway, like thirty-eight when he retired. And he had a what do you guys call it," Sam trailed off as if looking for the right word. "Canon," she said a couple of seconds later. "Canon arm. I think he threw something like an eighty-yard touchdown pass." Smiling innocently at his perplexed look, she continued, "Anyway, if that's all sir, I have work to do."

She was very much aware that Jack stood there for a moment, watching her suspiciously like she was about to sprout another head before he left the room. The smile Sam had been fighting grew after he left. She really didn't know much about football. She had watched a handful of games with her father when she was really young. But other than that and the occasional boyfriend, she hadn't really paid any attention to the sport. The stuff she had said about John Elway had come from an article in the Denver Times when Elway had retired. The title was something like, Denver Says Goodbye to a Hero.

**XxX**

"She's about six months old," the voice on the other end of the phone replied to Addy's question of a second ago.

"Lucy is a Great Pyrenees correct?" Addy asked next, her attention drifting over the note Maggie had just given her. She smiled happily biting her bottom lip. He was here. She gave the tech a nod, and mouthed, tell him, I'll be out in a bit.

"Yes," Ms Bragg replied.

Addy rapidly popped the end on the pen, she held with her thumb. Telephone, tucked between her shoulder and her cheek, she pushed her chair back, grabbing another hand piece of paper from the desk drawer. She scribbled Lucy's age and breed across it. She had another piece of paper, but when she was writing quickly she sometimes couldn't understand her notes so there was no way anyone else could.

"Could it possibly be parvo?"

Lucy was throwing up white foam, showing signs of dehydration and parvo had become an epidemic in the summer but it was the middle of a Colorado winter. "No, that's more of a late spring and summer illness. Extreme cold kills the bacteria." Influenza was also unlikely as it didn't induce vomiting. It was more likely, she had eaten something that was bothering her stomach or she had a bacterial infection of some kind. "Has she eaten anything that she shouldn't? Has she had her first heat?"

"I'm not sure if she's eaten anything she shouldn't but she was out in the barn… oh, wait she did destroy her bed," was the response.

"Fiber filled?" Addy asked.

"Yup."

"Okay, you need to bring her in." That was it. What most likely happened was the fiber fill couldn't pass through her stomach and was acting like a valve so everything she ate or drank was being vomited right back up. Fourth year students were basically given as much responsibility as the actual doctors but they still had to be careful. Their job was to take calls and confer with the licensed veterinarians if need be so Addy could only say so much.

"All right," Ms Bragg said. "Do I need to make an appointment?"

"No, if you are going to come now, I will let them know."

"Okay, I will leave in a few minutes. I should be there within the hour.

"Alright, thank you Ms Bragg. I will let the others know to expect Lucy."

"Okay," the other woman said and hung up her phone.

Addy placed the phone on its receiver. She checked her watch, making a notation of the time on her paper. She made a note of what she thought was wrong. For veterinarian's, It wasn't all that unusual to see puppies or dogs that chewed their beds or stuffed animals and end up with filling caught in their stomachs. That's why, especially for puppies, folded blankets and rope toys were a better choice. For their owners however, it was scary. Their pets couldn't hold anything in their stomach and quickly became dehydrated and stressed but as long as the issue was treated it was not a life threatening situation. Addy finished writing, checking the other sheet of paper to make sure, she had written everything down. Satisfied, she crumpled the first note up, throwing it in the waste basket as she pushed her chair back and got up.

It was said the fourth year student created a huge source of free labor for the industry. Addy could attest to that, and answering phones was part of it. Addy had been on call and answering phones for weeks. In a couple of weeks she started her second Large Animal Internal Medicine rotation. That was part of the reason she was so glad Daniel had called. Once that rotation started she was going to have even less time if it was possible. If she was extremely lucky and spent as much possible time preparing as she could squeeze out of her schedule, she would have two or three days between programs. If she managed to pull that off, she intended to spend those in Colorado Springs, but she had yet to say anything to her father or Daniel and probably wouldn't until she knew more.

Addy stepped into the lobby, her attention instantly seeking him it stayed there for a moment. He sat on the other side of the lobby from her, head bent over a magazine.

Addy smiled, handing Maggie the notes she had taken while on the phone. "Lucy will be here within the hour. Also, tell Jess thanks again," Addy finished, the older woman had had her daughter go clean Addy's apartment for her and pick up a few groceries. Addy hadn't had time to clean in sometime and with her schedule, Daniel had not given her enough notice to do it piecemeal either.

Addy attention returned to Daniel, dragging her teeth slowly over her bottom lip as she watched him. He was presently still flipping through the pages of a magazine and still hadn't seen her. Addy let her gaze drift over the strong line of his profile. Her stomach giving an odd little flip. As silly as it might sound, Addy had forgotten just how handsome he was, but it wasn't that that had that breathless feeling stirring. She had missed him so much, talking on the phone wasn't nearly enough. Some nights when she was particularly exhausted she wished she could wrap herself around him and fall asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat. She had known before she left town she didn't want to leave him. She would be glad when the next few months were over and she was back in Colorado Springs, but even then she didn't know how much she would get to see him. She had finally decided that she wanted to pursue a specialty so she had accepted the large animal program in Pueblo, but Daniel had also talked her into applying for an exotic program as well. Surprisingly there were three offered in Colorado this year. One at the Wildlife Sanctuary, northeast of Denver, one at the Pueblo Zoo and the other at Cheyenne Mountain Zoo in The Springs. The later would be amazing. She had spent hours volunteering there as a teenager but that would be one of the most sought after in the state. The Wildlife Sanctuary would be her second choice, if it were just her involved. It was northeast of Denver and every bit as far away from home as she was now. They may have only been together about six weeks but she didn't want to stay this far away from Daniel.

But she applied at all three and started writing papers. The one she had written on Chronic Wasting Sickness in the North American deer population would help but she needed at least one more published paper to even be considered. She still wasn't certain if the one she had written while on break would be published. But when she spoke to doctor Anderson about applying for an exotic program as well, he had been encouraging and had offered to and did write her a letter of recommendation.

Daniel looked up then, catching her gaze, an answering smile appearing around his lips as he stood and started toward her. Both of their smiles grew bigger as they made their way toward each other.

"Hi," Addy said, feeling nervous. They had spoken to each other almost every night for the last three weeks but still standing here under his gaze made her feel antsy.

The sudden almost shyness about her held Daniel speechless. Color spread across her cheeks, and tenderness spread through him.

Unsurprisingly it was Addy who found her voice first. " Daniel," she said, still filled with nervous energy, her smile growing.

"Hey," he finally replied, clearing his throat immediately after.

Not waiting for him to say more Addy moved closer throwing her arms around his waist. For a second he stiffened, causing Addy to smile even more, then his arms were around her. She had questioned earlier if he would "I've missed you so much," she said, tightening her arms around him for a second before she stepped back, meeting his blue eyes.

"Me too," he said.

**XxX**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Two Young Lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or its characters or content.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Two Young Lovers**

* * *

Addy looked over her shoulder, smiling up at Daniel as she opened the front door of her little apartment. She'd only had a few minutes left of clinical for the day so he had waited. The light snow that was falling was promising to turn heavier over the next couple hours, so they'd decided to just go get food and bring it back to her apartment. It was already snowing heavier. Earlier, Addy's steps and porch railing had been clean of snow — now there was probably two inches out there. She flipped on the light switch by the door, her attention running quickly over the small front room. If this room was any indication, Jess had done more than a good job cleaning up her apartment. It hadn't been dirty exactly, but messy and disorganized and there were clothes piled on one end of the couch. Addy cleaned the snow off her boots on the mat and turned, stepping out of the way so Daniel could come in. She closed the door then pulled her feet from her loosely tied boots.

The idea that they were going to be alone, _really_ alone for the next two nights, made her feel antsy. It wasn't that they hadn't been alone together before. However, the idea of being alone with his quiet reticence for two nights and a day made her feel jittery and nervous. Unwilling to let her nerves get the better of her, Addy shrugged out of her coat, hanging it on the peg by the door and took the bag of takeout Chinese food from him. Daniel had suggested pizza but she had eaten so much pizza lately, Chinese food had sounded far better.

"You can put your bag on the bench by the door," she said, making her way toward the couch. "Make yourself at home," she added, setting the bag on the large coffee table. "I don't have a kitchen table so I usually just eat at the coffee table," she said next, glancing over her shoulder at him.

Daniel nodded, dropping his bag on the bench. He unzipped his coat and shrugged out of it.

Addy pulled her scarf from her neck then bent down and gathered the stack of books and magazines from the table. She made her way to her computer desk and sat them there.

Daniel slipped his shoes off as his attention moved around the small room. He had never been in her personal space before and he found he was curious. Across from where he stood a large stone fireplace dominated one wall, an overstuffed sofa and loveseat sat near it creating a cosy little nook. There were not a lot of decorations. A couple blankets laid folded on the backs of the furniture. A clock hung on the stone over the fireplace and few pictures sat on the mantle. A computer desk and bookcase sat along the wall near the doorway Addy had just disappeared through. A soft tender feeling wove through his chest for a moment. He wasn't surprised she only had a coffee table. She had gravitated to his when she was researching her paper. She would sit down between it and his couch, a pencil stuck through her ponytail as she read. She spread open books out on it, on the floor, even on his couch. Honestly, he had missed her doing that when she left. He could sit there and watch her like that for hours. Moment like that made him want her with him even more.

"Have you heard anything about your paper?" Daniel called as he moved closer to the fireplace. He squinted as his attention passed over the pictures.

"No, not yet. I'm trying not to be obsessive," she replied, the sound of a cupboard door closing punctuating her words. She had spent hours of her only real break this year researching and writing the paper on cross-species infection of Equine Herpesvirus in giraffe populations infected with Encephalitis.

"It was a really good paper, Addy." He knew it was. She had spent more than one evening at his apartment, pouring over veterinary tomes and periodicals as she researched. She had also emailed it to him when she finished so he could proofread it.

Addy nodded silently. Not only was the subject content a mouthful to say, but she also worried it may have been overly ambitious. What she said was, "I know. I'm just trying not to get my hopes up. The chances are so slim."

When she noticed him studying one of the pictures in particular, she said, "That's Dad and me in Virginia a couple of years ago," drawing his attention.

Daniel watched as she put the plates on the coffee table and two cans of soda on the table. "The t-shirt trip?" He asked, thinking of the dusky purple t-shirt she wore that had the state slogan written on it, "_Virginia is for Lovers._"

"Yeah," she replied with a nod and smile. "Dad and I spent four days backpacking in the Blue Ridge Mountains."

Daniel watched as she made her way toward him, her attention moving to the mantle.

Addy lifted one five by seven frame. "This is Mum and Dad."

Daniel studied the candid picture of the dark-haired couple. The woman had her arms around the waist of Addy's father who was dressed in an Army Service Uniform. She wore a bright smile that Daniel knew well. "You look like her," Daniel said.

Addy nodded. "Really, I resemble them both. They were both dark in coloring but her eyes were hazel. Mine are like Dad's." Her attention dropped to the picture. "Also, she was actually a lot taller than me." Placing the frame back on the mantle, Addy grabbed another and handed it to him. "See, this is my high school graduation."

Daniel studied them for a moment. They stood under a tree, her mom had her arm around Addy's shoulder. Addy wore a bright smile, her green gown was open to reveal the sundress underneath.

"Cause I was eighteen, wild and free and a wonderin," she said, a wistful hint to her voice.

Daniel looked over at her, to find her attention still on the picture. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Down a long dusty driveway, I set my mind to go, cause I was eighteen a wild and free and a wonderin'," she added as if that explained everything.

Still uncertain what she was referencing, Daniel nodded.

Laughter in her voice, she explained. "They're lyrics to the Sawyer Brown song, The Walk. I was always a daddy's girl. Even though it's about a father and son, it reminds me of our relationship."

"I might have been a daddy's girl, but Mum was a driving force in my life. She wanted so much for me. She was an amazing woman. She would have liked you."

"Yeah," Daniel said, watching as she placed the frame back on the mantel.

"She got her BA in world history, despite being a military wife and having a small child in tow. No matter where we lived, she always said it was important to understand the culture and learn as many customs as you could. When we lived in Anchorage she worked with the Anchorage Cultural Society. She also taught World History at my high school."

Addy continued to look at the picture and Daniel watched her. His chest tightening, he was all too familiar with the feelings of lost moments and life that losing a parent could inspire. He had been far younger and lost both of his parents; Daniel had often wished he had at least been older but he couldn't imagine that mattered much to the loss she felt in these moments.

Daniel reached over, his fingers trailing down the blue of her sweater sleeve. "How old were you when she died?" He had a rough idea, but had never asked.

"Twenty-five," Addy said, her attention dropping to his hand. "She'd be so happy," Addy said with a shake of her head, feeling tears threaten to spill. "She would be so excited right now. She made me promise I would finish school. Not take a year off. Not wait. Just keep going." She gave Daniel a wane smile. Addy had absolutely no doubt whatsoever that her mother would find him every bit as interesting as she did.

Addy let out a deep breath, changing the subject. "Oh, I have something for you, I had forgotten," and she really _had _forgotten.

She hurried into her bedroom, brushing moisture from her eyes. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled then grabbed an antique wooden box from on top of her dresser.

**XxX**

"They're journals by a surveyor who worked for the Union Pacific when it was being built," she said, scooting closer.

"Really?" Daniel asked, brow furrowing in surprise, glancing down at them and then at her.

"Yes," Addy said with a nod.

"They're amazing, they're full of pictures he drew." Addy carefully turned the pages of the journal he held until she found what she was looking for. "Check this out." A hand drawn topographical map spanned two pages, showing the Missouri River and some of its tributaries. Not even looking at him, she took the time-worn, leatherbound book from his hands and gently flipped through more pages. Daniel's gaze drifted over her profile, a smile tugging at his lips, a familiar pressure settling in his chest. "This, though. This is one of one of my favorites," she said, handing the book back to Daniel. The page was covered in the image of a ridge drawn for a distance. Four Native Americans sat atop horses, one holding a rifle across his lap. "Look, how detailed they are," she pointed to one of the small braves and the fringe you could see on his clothes, "they're so… it's like really seeing what this man saw, I can't even imagine," she trailed off. "I read in one of the entries that the party would soon be entering hostile territory. It was more like he was asking God to bring him acceptance of his fate."

When she trailed off, Daniel spoke. "It was likely terrifying sometimes." Despite that, Daniel could also understand why the man had done what he had. It could've been just about the pay, but it could also have been about something greater than himself. Of being part of something of such real importance or 'manifest destiny' as the newspapers has dubbed it.

"Would they be Lakota?" Addy asked, looking over at him and pulling him from his thoughts.

Confused for a moment, brow furrowing, Daniel said, "um," looking back down at the picture. "Yes, they could be, but they passed through Cheyenne territory first and others as well," he said, carefully turning the page to see if there were any dates. They couldn't be Pawnee; they weren't wearing the tell tale headdresses worn by the men. The next page read, Dakota Territory, 1866. "They could have still been Cheyenne, but they were in the Dakotas so they were most likely Sioux. Though, depending on which side of the Dakota Territories they were on, they may not have been Lakota."

"Really?" She asked.

"There were actually three branches of Sioux," Daniel began, his attention returning to the sketch. "The Lakota, Dakota, and Nakota. There were also several tribes under them. It's really quite fascinating. There were three different pronunciations, because of dialect differences, one Sioux language has an L in it and the others did not. All three translate to mean the friends or the allies. Interestingly enough," he went on, "the name Sioux isn't even a Lakota or Dakota name. It comes from the Ojibwe name for the tribe, meaning "little snakes," but when speaking English the people of the nation commonly refer to themselves as Sioux. Coincidentally, Ojibwe is another name for Chippewa, and that tribal name came from the Algonquin Natives. Chippewa," Daniel said, looking up as if just remembering himself, "means.." he trailed off, "means puckered."

Addy bit her lip and smiled. "Do you really like them?" she asked, even though she didn't need to.

"Yeah," he began, his brows growing close. "Where did you find them?"

"An estate sale," she said, turning to grab the box she had left on the couch beside her. "This I bought for me," she said, handing him the box.

Daniel opened it up to find a large compass, set in a wide brass base. "Do you know what this is?" Daniel asked. After placing the box on the coffee table, he carefully lifted it out.

"It's a Theodolite," she said with a nod. "A surveyor's compass. It's broken though."

Tilting his head to the side, he looked back down at it. Both of the folding legs to attach the transit to the compass were still there. The glass was in good shape and it still had all of its hands. "You could have it fixed," he observed, licking his lips. " I might even know someone," he offered, thinking of Sam.

"No," she said, squinting at him playfully. "I like it the way it is."

**XxX**

Brows drawing close, Daniel glanced up at Addy. "These are...these are fascinating," he said, repeating his earlier sentiment. They had eaten after she showed him the Theodolite. She had told him to go ahead and look at his journals while she cleaned up dinner. When she was finished, she had sat down facing him at the coffee table so he could show her something he'd found.

Addy's smile grew and she bit her lip. "I'm glad you like them."

"I do," he said distractedly.

She had missed the creases in his brows and how easily distracted he became. Tilting her head to the side, she said, "I'm going to go take a shower."

She arched an eyebrow when he barely acknowledge her with a nod.

Addy stayed put, continuing to watch him. "You could come with me?" she suggested, not even realizing she had had the thought. Heat spread across her cheeks as the idea made her skin feel suddenly tight.

Daniel glanced up again, his gaze began to drop but darted back to her. His heartbeat increased as her eyes darkened. Daniel's jaw went slack for a moment. "I…" he began, stumbling over his words as he put together what was happening. "Um…" What had she just asked him? "You want me to…"

Had she just asked him to share her shower?

Her eyes dropped to his lips, a soft smile playing about her mouth. Addy tucked her hair behind her ear, the blue of her eyes grew more stormy; her flush deepened. She scooted closer so she was on the edge of the coffee table. Her hands settled on his thighs as she leaned over the gap separating them, her lips touching his for a heartbeat.

Addy pulled back slowly, her eyes opening at the same pace. She met his gaze, stifling the urge to giggle at how wide his eyes were. She privately delighted at how easily she could still throw him off center with a look or a touch.

Addy reached out, taking the forgotten journal from Daniel's hands, and placed it gently on the table beside her. She stood, reaching for his hand. Daniel stood as well, a look very much like wide-eyed confusion marking his features; he reminded her of a deer in headlights. He stumbled as Addy led him around the coffee table, amusing her more.

When they reached the bathroom Addy dropped his hand, moving across the room to the shower. She pulled the curtain back and turned the water on, testing the water. When she was satisfied, she reached up pulling the hair tie from her hair, letting it fall just past her shoulders. She ran her fingers through it, forcing the sudden wave of nervousness away. It was not lost on her that despite her throwing him off balance, she knew she was as well. Addy reached down, grabbing the bottom of her shirt. She hesitated for a half a second, for she had never been this bold with him yet. He put her on edge and she — she refused to finish her thought. She squeezed her eyes closed, willing the wings in her stomach to still as she pulled her shirt over her head. She dropped it to the floor. Keeping her head down, she toed her socks off. At the same time her fingers went to the waist of her jeans; she worked the button free and unzipped them. She finally glanced back over her shoulder at him as she pushed them down her hips. He still stood in the middle of the room where she'd left him.

He watched her, his face taking on the same absorbed, analytical expression he wore when he was examining an old text – not what Addy expected of a man watching his girlfriend disrobe. Addy's cheeks reddened and she turned, nervous energy swamping her, crossing her arms over her chest. As much as she loved it about him, sometimes she wished he wasn't so easily thrown off. She halfway expected him to start rubbing his fingers together.

Daniel watched Addy turn away, the surprise that had him frozen and even somewhat fascinated as he watched her melted when she looked away. Her body tensed and she folded her arms over her chest in what could only be described as a protective gesture, and Daniel knew he was an idiot. He removed his glasses, laying them on the counter. "Hey," he said softly, moving closer, not wanting her for one minute to think he didn't want this.

Addy bit her bottom lip, her heart thumping painfully against her ribs as he gently took hold of her arm, turning her toward him. Her eyes fell closed as Daniel leaned down. The first time he had really kissed her, blood had pounded through her ears just like it was now.

Daniel's gaze drifted over her face, an ache lodging in his chest. Stopping short of kissing her, Daniel ran his tongue over his bottom lip, his brow furrowing slightly as he trailed his fingers lightly across her cheek. "Addy," he whispered, brushing her bottom lip with his thumb.

Her eyes opened, Daniel held her gaze for a second, cupping her cheeks in both hands. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, and she was, especially like this: eyes dark, skin flushed. "I can't..." He trailed off. "It's hard to think." It was true, he couldn't, not when she was so vulnerable like she; not when he saw open emotion dance across her face. Daniel leaned down, his lips brushing against hers. A soft breathy sigh escaped her. He lifted his head then he kissed her again. This time he caught her bottom lip between his. Daniel started to lift his head a second time but her lips followed his; she caught his upper lip between hers, pressing her small frame into him.

Daniel stepped closer, pushing her head further back. One hand threaded through her soft hair, the other found its way to the warm soft skin at the small of her back, holding her against him. Already steam from the shower filled the room and made her bare skin damp.

Addy reached behind herself and unclasped her bra. Slipping it from her shoulders, Addy pulled it from between them. The soft wool of his sweater teased her sensitive skin and her hands settled against his chest. Addy pressed herself more firmly against him for a moment before she pulled back a bit, slowly breaking the connection of their lips. Her eyes stayed on his mouth as her arms slid from around his neck and her hands found their way to the waist of his sweater, tugging upward. Daniel's hands fell away as Addy pulled his sweater over his head.

Daniel watched her eyes widen possessively as they dropped to his chest. Some very male and questionably unevolved part of him liked that look very much; liked knowing she was pleased. His hands twitched and his body tightened in anticipation. One small hand settled lightly in the center of his chest, lips slightly parted. Her eyes lifted to his mouth and stayed there.

Daniel's attention dropped as she stood there so close to him, the steam in the air wrapped around them. He watched the rapid rise and fall of her full breasts then followed along the curve of her waist to where he could see the lacy line of her underwear riding low along her hip.

Not touching her, Daniel ducked his head to catch her lips. Just before he kissed her, she turned away. Addy pushed her underwear down her hips, lingering a moment, then she looked over her shoulder at him before stepping inside the shower.

**XxX**

Addy leaned forward on her knees and placed another piece of wood on the fire, then looked at Daniel over her shoulder. He was sitting in the same spot he had occupied before, hair still damp, jogging pants on in place of trousers. His long legs were stretched out at an angle so his feet hung off the edge of the couch, and by the looks of things, he was already reabsorbed in one of those journals. She turned back to the fire, soaking in the heat, a soft smile dancing around her lips. For a moment, she had not been certain he would follow her, despite knowing he wanted her just as much. The memory of his wet skin slipping against hers was already making her blush. He certainly hadn't been hesitant when he followed her into the shower. Though, she didn't know if what they had done was actually showering. They hadn't even been there five minutes and Daniel had wrapped them both in towels and carried Addy to her bedroom. It was so easy to get all tangled up and lost in him. Especially when he said things like he had to her in the bathroom and proceeded to touch her like he had. He stirred so much inside her, she was helpless. She knew they weren't just words; he meant them. It was nearly impossible to protect herself at all.

Over the last few weeks she had learned things about his nature and she was pretty certain he would not have just decided to join her in the shower. Nor was he likely to suggest it. Maybe he would be bolder eventually but not now. She got the feeling at times that he was still uncertain and on some level that worried her. If she was being honest, Addy was pretty certain she had started falling for him almost as soon as they met. Addy had no idea until after about a week and a half before school went back that Daniel had been married or that his wife, Sha're, had died not long before they met.

That sense of sadness about him again made sense. Addy hadn't pushed him for more than he wanted to give. She had questions but they didn't really matter. He told Addy that he'd met Sha're in Abydos. A faraway look covered his face for a moment then corrected himself, "the Temple of Abydos in Luxor, Egypt." He had sounded nervous when he corrected himself and quickly changed the subject.

Addy knew Grace would tell her to stop: she was overthinking when she should just be with him. If she was truly in the mood for being honest, it was not that simple and that was what scared her the most. She was already so in love with him. If his uncertainty was because he wasn't sure he was ready to move on just yet, she completely understood. She had seen the look in his eyes and heard the sadness in his voice, and she felt his loss.

What truly scared Addy was she knew she could get hurt and far worse than before. She had no way to protect herself.

Coming back to reality, Addy shook her head and let out a deep breath. She was not going to worry about this right now. She put another log on the fire then climbed to her feet, brushing her hands off.

Daniel looked up when Addy moved, a soft smile wreathing his lips. He watched as she made her way toward him. He had meant what he said: she was beautiful. The image of how she looked, sprawled on her bed as his lips whispered up her thigh, filled his head. Daniel reached up, pulling on the collar of his t-shirt and cleared his throat and looked up. Certain as he held her laughing eyes that she spoke to him and he hadn't heard a word, yet again.

Her smile grew as she climbed over his legs and sat down by his feet, pulling her knees up against her chest. She slid her feet under his calves and spread her toes, trying to snag his jogging pants between them.

Daniel's only response was lifting his brows.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" she asked.

Daniel hadn't thought much about what they'd do besides just seeing her. "What did you have in mind?"

Addy shrugged, tightening her arms around her knees. "We could stay here, or…well, there really isn't much to do in town. We could go to Denver? I want to sell them my old textbooks." She did plan to do so and she also thought Daniel would like the old two-storey post office renovated into a secondhand book store. "And maybe get some lunch at the Train Depot?" she added a second later, "that's if the roads are clear." She hadn't really been thinking about the snow.

"Sounds good to me."

Addy gifted him with a bright smile as soon as his words were out. If they had another day, she would suggest they take the train. That was something she had wanted to do since moving to Fort Collins.

Addy moved, scooting up the couch a bit. She laid her head on his chest, one arm falling over his waist, she wiggled around until she was comfortably wedged between him and the back of the couch.

**XxX**

**Thanks for reading! **

**A/N: Hey all, as always thanks so much for the faves, follows, and reviews! Daniel is so much fun to write, I think he may keep my muses going for sometime. Also, I am planning to update next week! **

**A special thanks to Mini Goat for the story title! **

**You're welcome for all the emotion Samma! Haha!**

**See ya'll next time!**


End file.
